


If 2

by ultra_FLY



Series: If [2]
Category: Ultraman Series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_FLY/pseuds/ultra_FLY
Summary: 在那个宇宙里，他没能在第一次相遇时成功拯救他。
Relationships: Ultraman Zero/Mirror Knight
Series: If [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169813





	If 2

**Author's Note:**

> *来自太太的平行宇宙白赛黑镜梗  
> *原宇宙赛镜=赛罗、镜子，平行宇宙赛镜=Zero、Mirror  
> *cp赛镜，UFZ友情向  
> *文中涉及的科学和计划之类全都是瞎扯的  
> *OOC和bug都赖我  
> *雷者慎入，现在跑还来得及

“现在我们开始进行这一次行动的初始会议。内容包括行动背景、行动目标和初步的行动计划。”  
“两天前，赛罗在巡逻过程中遇见了有着跟镜子骑士被贝利亚的黑暗能量感染时相同相貌的宇宙人，我们给他的代号是‘Mirror’。第一时间到达现场的镜子骑士与赛罗合力控制住了他，并将其带回了基地。”  
“这里我有补充。不是合力，镜子一来他们两个就直接交上手了，我被排除在外。”赛罗举手，顺带瞟了镜子一眼，“最后说不清楚是怎么回事，Mirror就被封在镜面空间里，镜子加上了封印，他被我们带回来了。”  
“之前还有一点我没有报告，镜子来之前，Mirror跟我有说话。但不是面对面那种说，感觉更像是他的声音直接出现在我脑子里，我原本以为他是打算扰乱我的心神，所以没太在意。”赛罗沉吟了一会，“他的原话是，‘我请求你的帮助，赛罗。’”  
“这一点在刚才我们与附身在镜子骑士身上的Mirror直接谈话时得到了证实，他声称是因为有求于赛罗，才来到了这个宇宙。”詹伯特颔首，肯定了这部分内容。听到这里赛罗又一次有意地扫了镜子一眼，正好与镜子的目光相接，但两人什么也没说。  
“而关于Mirror的正体，我和奈有新的发现。”詹伯特继续说，“其实从赛罗声称他与Mirror交上手的时候起，我们就开始了深入调查。因为我们起初推断他是来自另一个平行宇宙的个体，而穿越宇宙需要极大的能量支持，我们想如果我们能弄清楚他来到这个宇宙的方法，或许就能弄清楚他的来历。”  
“那找到了吗？”赛罗追问，一边坐着的红莲还仰着头不作声，似乎还在消化这段话。  
“没有。但我们找到的另一个证据，证实了他到来的方法。”  
“他不存在于这个宇宙。或者说他的正体并不存在于这个宇宙。”詹奈接过詹伯特的话头开始解释，“Mirror只是一团能量的形式来到了这个宇宙，而这团能量不足以让他凝聚成实体，这也是他刚才说的，需要借用镜子骑士的身体来说话的原因。”  
“可是我们都跟他交手了啊？”赛罗不解，镜子也点点头开口附和：“我也确认这一点。”  
红莲已经听得双手托腮目瞪口呆了。  
“这就是我们要说的找到的那个证据。”詹伯特投影出了他们声称与Mirror进行了战斗的陨石碎片的影像，“当天你们回来后，奈第一时间去了现场拍摄了这些影像，也进行了残余能量值的监测。我们共同进行了后续的痕迹分析和能量分析之后发现，现场保留下来的痕迹里84.3%来自赛罗，剩下的来自镜子骑士，且没有发现未出现过的能量波动。反而在被带回基地的镜面上我们发现了少量的能量残余，刚才我们将它和附在镜子骑士身上的能量进行了比对，得出结果一致。”  
“据此我们初步判断，Mirror在这个宇宙的实体虽然只是能量，但很可能拥有使人产生幻觉的能力，幻觉甚至可以影响到触感。”詹伯特做了总结。  
赛罗脑中一激灵，想起了刚才Mirror提到的话：“我好不容易才等到你落单，你二话不说上手就算了，还直接喊了他来。不过算了，他也算帮了我大忙。”  
“所以他才会这么说！”赛罗的大喊脱口而出，开始跟其他人分享他的推测：“他虽然不想要镜子来，但是他来了，他就用幻觉诱使镜子造出镜面空间，自己假装被赶了进去，其实是将计就计地让我们把他带回基地。”  
“这个猜测很合理，不管怎么说，他的目的已经达成了。”詹伯特和詹奈点头认可，镜子则叹了口气，双手捂脸：“抱歉，我应该多注意一点的。”  
“不用自责，没有人能第一时间预判到那个地步。”赛罗说着伸手拍了拍镜子的肩，“你已经做得很好了。”  
“我要问问题。”红莲忽然举手，似懂非懂地开始比划：“小镜子现在身上有那个Mirror的能量，那是不是那个Mirror就在他身上了？”  
“可以这么说。”詹伯特回答。  
“那刚才小赛罗给小镜子传了能量，那小赛罗是不是也在小镜子身上了？”  
“……你说什么傻话呢！那是一回事吗？！”气氛僵硬了一秒之后，赛罗首先做出反应，冲到红莲跟前就是给他脑袋一拍。平时会上去拦一下的镜子和詹伯特这回是动都不打算动。镜子甚至都要被气笑了。  
“他真的不是在讲冷笑话吗？”詹奈低声问詹伯特。  
“他不是。”詹伯特认真而好心地解释，“他只是不知道把话听到哪去了。”  
大家都体贴地等到赛罗和红莲闹够了才继续进行会议。他们习惯这个过程，都已经快要把它纳入会议中的例行进程了。  
“现在进行下一项。这项行动的目的我们也在刚才的谈话中确定了。Mirror想要借助赛罗的力量突入平行宇宙的介质区，寻找一个他声称迷失在那里的人。如果没有异议的话，赛罗和镜子骑士就是执行这项任务的人选。”詹伯特道。  
“我有异议。我认为就这样决定执行太过于武断。”镜子开始提出他的意见，“帕拉吉之盾的能量在平行宇宙的介质空间中能得到补给吗？介质空间几乎没有边际，为了找人我们需要在里面停留多长时间？具体的找到那个人的方法呢？万一我或者Mirror在任务过程中失控，伤害到赛罗呢？”  
接连的发问后他停顿了一下，还是坚持了自己原本的看法：“我不能要求赛罗涉险。我依然认为我应该被隔绝，我能找到解决他的问题的方法。我会……”  
不等他说完，赛罗就出声打断：“首先，有求于我的不是你，是Mirror。你不是委托人，而这个委托我刚才就接下了，你大可不必有心理负担。其次，你不用要求我涉险，是我自己答应的。而且在我看来，并没有多大危险。”  
“可别小瞧了我啊。带你一个而已，我还是能保证你完完整整回来，顺带完成任务的。”赛罗看向镜子，笑了。  
看着赛罗自信满满的样子，镜子知道再说也是无用，于是他放弃般地叹了口气：“既然你这么说的话，我没有异议了。我会尽全力辅助的。”  
“也对我们有点信心啊小镜子。怎么可能会让你们不做准备就冒险去啊。对吧烧鸡？”红莲托腮，看了眼詹伯特。  
“我赞同红莲。”詹伯特道，“还有，不是烧鸡。已经是今天第二次了，再有三次你就又要跟我进训练室练练了。好自为之。”红莲摸了摸后颈瑟缩了一下。  
“关于帕拉吉之盾的能量补给和你提到的停留时间，我和哥哥只能通过分析作出预判。不能保证准确，但至少能作为参考。”詹奈道，“找人的方法Mirror说他会提供。我和哥哥也会着手准备尽量稳妥的通讯方式，保持联系。”  
“你们执行任务的过程中，这个宇宙的安全有我们照看。放心吧。”詹伯特补充，红莲也接了嘴：“就是就是，包在我们身上了！”  
“那就拜托你们了。”赛罗颔首，转身看向镜子，习惯性地拇指擦了擦鼻翼：“可能会是很漫长的双人任务，准备好了吗？”

tbc.


End file.
